Love Can Build A Bridge
by dark faith5
Summary: scène manquante de 'Paradis Lost'. (SJ)


Resumé : scène manquante à la fin de 'Paradise Lost' ... on est tous d'accord, l'épisode se finit beaucoup trop tôt !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m appartient !

A/N: C est la première fic que j'ai publié, je compte donc sur votre indulgence... elle représente en fait ma vision de la relation Sam/Jack et surtout ce que Sam ressent face a la situation ... enfin ce n'est pas plus une vision qu'un simple souhait de la part d'une shipper gravement atteinte !

---- Dédicace à ma Clik ----

* * *

_**Love Can Build A Bridge**_

**__**

Sam se tenait debout devant son placard ouvert, dans les vestiaires déserts du SGC. Elle fixait une photo scotchée a l intérieur de son casier, SG1, son équipe, sa famille y était réunie. C'était une photo prise au dernier anniversaire de Cassie. Teal'c levait un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi le colonel voulait absolument qu'il prononce le mot « cheese », Daniel souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il tentait de ne pas éclater de rire devant les grimaces hilarantes de Cassie derrière l'appareil, et le colonel... Jack, il la regardait, de son regard chocolat si profond et doux... était-ce si évident que ça ? Elle n avait jamais douté de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle pas plus qu'elle ne doutait du fait qu elle l'aimait elle aussi , leur amour transcendant chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque parole...mais il resterait inavoué étant donnée la situation, la protection de la terre et leur combat contre les goau'lds passait avant tout, avant même leur bonheur. Si sa raison l'acceptait si bien, pourquoi son cœur s'y refusait-il ?

Soudain les souvenirs de ces derniers jours la submergèrent, Jack avait était porté disparu depuis plusieurs semaines lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi a le localiser, ils étaient allés le chercher avec un vaisseau tok'ra tôt dans la matinée et quand elle l'avait aperçu. Elle n avait rien montrer, elle n'avait pas montré le bonheur de le revoir, ni la peine éprouvée croyant l'avoir perdu, ni la haine envers elle même d avoir mit si longtemps a le retrouver, elle avait tout gardé pour elle... encore.

Bien sur Teal'c avait été là pour elle, pour la supporter, c'est comme si ces dernières semaines, il avait été le seul a la comprendre, lui il savait.... Soudain sa fierté militaire fit naître en elle une certaine honte. Elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi faible, elle devait faire son travail en laissant ses sentiments de coté, une fois de plus sa raison entreprit d étouffer les protestations de son cœur.

Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière, un goau'ld ? Elle fit volte face prête à réagir mais se retrouva nez a nez avec le colonel. Elle avait sentit la présence de naquadah dans son sang laissée par le tok'ra qui l'avait utilisé puis lâchement abandonné aux mains de Bâal. Cela avait été très dur pour lui, et après son retour, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, ne parlait que pour donner des ordres et son regard sombre tentait vainement de cacher sa souffrance, jusqu'au jour ou il s'était confié a elle.

Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air ce soir là, après des heures passées dans son labo, et s'était rendu l extérieur de la base, prés de cette petite clairière ou ils avaient l'habitude de venir quand ils voulaient échapper au problème de la base. C'est la qu elle l'avait vu, adossé a un arbre regardant les étoiles dans le ciel s assombrissant de minutes en minutes. Elle s'était assise prêt de lui, lui avait prit la main sans rien dire alors que lui, toujours le regard tourné vers les étoiles, serrant sa main plus fort, avait murmuré « comment quelque chose d'aussi magnifique peut être source de tant d'horreur » puis il lui avait tout dit : l'acide, les poignards, la manipulation, et le sarcophage le faisant revivre éternellement ces souffrances. Il regardait toujours le ciel alors que Sam le fixait prête a tout moment a soutenir son regard a partager sa peine avec lui, a le soulager...

« Désolé mon colonel, je n ai pas vu le temps passer, je vous laisse la place»

« Non Carter, je voulais juste vous parler »

Elle le regarda attentivement, il avait prit son air grave, il allait être sérieux... c est fou elle connaissait la moindre expression de son visage, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux, le problème c est que lui aussi pouvait le faire.

« Est ce que vous allez bien ? »

Elle fut surprise par cette question mais une partie d'elle s y attendait.

« Bien sur mon colonel »

Elle s'était redressée, les mains croisées derrière le dos, il fallait que le soldat en elle prenne la suite, elle, elle ne supporterai pas cette discussion ...

Jack fit une légère grimace a sa réaction, ça n allait pas être aussi facile, Sam n'était pas du genre a montrer ses faiblesses ou laisser les autres accéder a son cœur, sûrement dût à trop de rencontre avec des officiers misogynes et macho, ou à l'éducation d'un père général dans l armée de l'air. Elle se montrer toujours si solide, pour tous ici, elle ne se plaignait jamais, ni du nombres d'heures passées dans son labo, ni des responsabilités sur ses épaules concernant souvent la survie de leur planète. Elle avait craqué une fois a la mort de Daniel, et ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêcher de sauver la vie de Thor et de faire son travail correctement. A ce moment elle avait eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été la pour elle, il ne fallait pas non plus que maintenant il s'attende a ce qu'elle se jette dans ces bras.

« Le général m'a dit que vous vous sentiez responsable de ce qui m est arrivé »

Cette fois, il ne la laisserai pas enterrer la conversation, car le général lui avait dit bien plus, ainsi que Teal'c et Janet. C'était cette dernière qui lui avait demandé de venir lui parler, elle s'inquiétait de ses réactions le temps qu'il avait été absent, elle s'était montrée agressive et ça ce n'était pas le genre de Carter. Janet connaissait Sam mieux que n'importe qui et si elle se faisait du soucis au point de lui en parler, c est qu'il devait vraiment avoir un malaise. Et elle avait raison, Jack le savait car il avait eu les même comportements en certaines occasions, la mort de Charlie, celle de Daniel... il se sentait coupable, mais elle, elle n 'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, c'était grâce a elle qu'il était revenu, encore...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les barrière de Sam s'effondrèrent , elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire a quelle point elle l'aimait, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle en mourrait... mais elle resta de marbre, elle n'avait pas le droit. Son cœur étouffa un cri de désespoir.

« En effet, si j'avais été prudente, Maybourne n'aurait pas pris mon Zat et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé »

Elle exposait des faits, avec sa voix de professeur, celle qu'elle prenait lors des briefings, elle ne trembla même pas, ce qui la surpris agréablement. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant lui ...

Jack sourit intérieurement bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, il serait toujours impressionné par le soldat en elle, sa maîtrise toujours parfaite d'elle même, mais il n'abandonnerai pas, il était au moins aussi têtu qu'elle. Il savait que quelque chose de plus profond, de quasi latent la rongeait, il le savait et il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était depuis la mort de Daniel qu'il l'avait remarqué mais ce devait être là bien avant, à chaque proche qu'elle perdait, chaque bataille trop dur, et pourtant elle se montrait toujours si forte, comment lui faire comprendre qu elle avait le droit de montrer ses faiblesses, qu'elle était humaine avant d'être militaire et non le contraire, comment faire tomber les murs qu'elle s'était construit pour se protéger ?.....

« Maybourne nous a tous roulé Carter, vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que je ne le suis »

Soudain leur regard devint intense, c'était l'un de ces moments où ils étaient seuls au monde, ou ils se donnaient mutuellement accès à leurs cœurs, un de ces moments qui dur une éternité, un de ces moments que Sam avait bien crut ne plus jamais pouvoir revivre...A cette pensée elle baissa la tête

« Je suis désolée » un murmure déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aurais dû faire plus attention, parce que j'aurais dû vous retrouver avant... »

« Non Sam, c est moi qui suis censé vous protéger, c est moi qui aurait du faire attention... »

Il lui releva délicatement le menton et accrocha son regard une fois de plus, mais cette fois la peine qu il y lisait lui était insupportable.

« J'ai cru que ... »

Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Que j'étais perdu ? »

« Oui »

« Comme Daniel ? »

Cette fois elle ne put retenir ses larmes, alors elle se laissa complètement aller, toute sa peine, toute sa colère, elle laissa tout sortir. Jack s'approcha et la prit ses bras. Alors qu il l'enlaçait tendrement elle s accrochait désespérément a son t-shirt, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il attendit que ses sanglots cessent et que son corps arrête de trembler pour s'écarter un peu d'elle et plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aurait put se noyer dans cet azur envoûtant.

« Il me manque aussi, mais il faut se relever et continuer... Je ne peut pas te promettre de ne jamais t'abandonner parce que le danger et la mort sont a la base de notre travaille, mais quoiqu il arrive, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai toujours la pour veiller sur toi , je te donnerai ma force, je t ... »

Pourquoi continuer, leur regard atteint une telle intensité que les mots auraient gâchés ce moment. Chaque parcelle de leur amour envahissait la pièce, la puissance de leurs sentiments résonnait dans le néant du silence. Leurs visages commencèrent alors a se rapprocher dangereusement...

NON

Il ne fallait pas, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il se sourirent en même temps. Jack caressa le visage de son ange avant de faire un pas en arrière avec regret.

« Je vais y aller, le doc m'a ordonné de partir me reposer alors que je viens d'avoir deux semaines de vacances, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre.. »

Sam sourit de plus belle

« Vous partez pêcher ? »

« Oui ! c'est la période idéal pour attraper des brochets gigantesques ! » Il hésita « vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Non, je ne croit pas... j'ai du travail »

« Très bien, amusez-vous, sans travailler trop ! Bien que je soupçonne que l'un ne soit pas possible sans l'autre »

Il tourna le dos et sortit. Sam resta debout, immobile, humant le reste de tension qui flottait dans l'air, un triste sourire apparut au coin de ces lèvres... Elle se sentait légère, ce poids qui pesait sur son âme depuis si longtemps venait de s'envoler. Il reviendrait sûrement, bientôt, mais cette nuit elle dormirai sans cauchemars, sachant qu'elle possédait la plus belle chose au monde : elle aimait et était aimée en retour, même si cet amour était caché aux yeux des autres, il était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, il était le vaillant ennemi de ses faiblesses, de ses peurs, de ses souffrances, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre, a se battre...

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle prit sa serviette posée sur le banc pour finir de se sécher les cheveux.

df

-----------

N'hésitez pas a m'ecrire ou laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé ;-)


End file.
